


Unlikely Friendships

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble for the Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series. Dave. Santana. Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Friendships

"Stop, stop, David," Kurt objected as Dave slowly slipped a hand underneath his shirt and started kissing his lips frantically. He shoved his boyfriend away and rolled his eyes. As much as he wanted to kiss Dave back, he wasn't a PDA kind of person. "Would you stop that already?"

"Why?" Dave asked, looking somewhat like a hurt puppy dog. Kurt had never imagined in the time before they started dating that Dave Karofsky could be that cute. He was absolutely, positively adorable. He looked like Kurt had kicked him by rejecting his kiss.

"Because Santana is getting drinks in the kitchen!" he yelled.

"Santana also knows what you two are doing without seeing it!" Santana called from the kitchen. She stepped into the room with a couple of sodas and both boys could see the smile she was trying her best to contain. "Seriously, can you guys go five seconds without gay loving happening?"

"You wouldn't mind so much if you'd find some of your own gay love," Dave mumbled under his breath.

Santana hit him.

Kurt loved his life. He loved Dave, Santana was his best friend and he loved the awkward trio they had sort of formed over the past months.


End file.
